


And She Keeps Calling Me Back Again

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [69]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Community: comment_fic, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Internal Conflict, Lesbian Character, Music Store, POV Lesbian Character, The Walk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Paisley has just seen a face she may never forget.





	And She Keeps Calling Me Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt on comment_fic: Any, femslash, I've Just Seen A Face
> 
> So this is just something I have wanted to write since writing Paisley's letter in [Chapter Seventeen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7882570/chapters/23667768) of Weightless.
> 
> Title is from I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles.

February 14, 2007

Paisley rolled her eyes as she sat behind the counter at the record store where she worked. Today being a slow day and usually she would have brought a book with her to read but of course she hadn't this time. 

Had been in too much of a hurry after a long night spent mostly sleepless after yet another fight with Ellery. One where Ellery had accused her of cheating even though she wasn't and maybe Paisley had called it off.

Not sure if it would stick because she had called it off numerous times before and always went right back to Elle. Took the abuse Elle spewed with her words when she accused Paisley of cheating. Accused her of not loving Ellery enough and wanting someone.

An absurd accusation because Paisley didn't want anyone else, hadn't wanted anyone since getting with Ellery but of course Ellery would never believe her.

Had known how Paisley was before her which was enough to taint how she was seen now that they were in a relationship and maybe Paisley shouldn't have been so open with Ellery. Never should have told the girl about how she slept around or anything.

Cal had warned her not too but of course she hadn't listened. When in the hell did she ever listen to Cal?

Coming out of her thoughts though as she heard the bell on the door sound, Paisley looked up almost freezing at the sight of an attractive brunette strolling casually into the record store. A brunette she was sure she hadn't seen before mainly because the people who usually came in here were regulars.

Hadn't had a new person in ages or so it felt.

Paisley knew she shouldn't stare at the attractive stranger though but she couldn't help it. Not when the new girl had literally done the opposite of what Paisley had expected her to do.

She went to the farthest corner away from everything and sat down, laying the bag she had carried on her shoulder to the ground before producing a book from it and holding the book up to cover her face slightly.

"Weird," Paisley muttered to herself before turning to look at her co-worker Hadley, a girl a few years older than her. "Do you know who that girl is?" she asked watching as Hadley turned to look at her as if she was surprised Paisley was talking to her.

A look that didn't really surprise Paisley since she usually never talked to her co-workers.

"What girl?" Hadley questioned with a raised eyebrow soon following Paisley's finger when Paisley pointed out the brunette. "Oh her," Hadley smiled as she looked at Paisley. "Her name is Avery and her mom goes to church with my aunt. I've never talked to her but I've heard some rumors about her. How she always hangs out with girls. I think she's like you if you're interested."

"Like me?" Paisley questioned knowing exactly what Hadley meant.

Hadley only blushed as she moved a bit closer to Paisley, "A lesbian...she likes girls like you do."

Laughing softly Paisley shook her head, "Well maybe she does or maybe she doesn't but it isn't nice to talk about someone's sexuality so freely," she whispered back before looking at Avery. "And I'm not interested," she denied though deep down she knew it was a lie.

She was very interested in this Avery girl but god damn did she look out of Paisley's league.

"Whatever you say," Hadley spoke as she went to the CD player they had hooked up in the store, soon changing whatever was put in this morning and slipping in a new CD.

Paisley rolling her eyes as Hadley searched the CD until she found what she was looking for and the opening chords of I've Just Seen A Face by the Beatles started playing. 

"I get the hint," Paisley told Hadley through a hiss. "You think I'm lying but I'm not," she lied as she looked away from Avery. "I'm not interested in her."

Again another lie but well it was better to lie, especially when Paisley still had Ellery or maybe had her. Would probably go back crawling to her.

Avery was just a girl she found attractive and who happened to randomly waltz into the record store where Paisley worked just to read Pride and Prejudice something Paisley shouldn't have even paid enough attention to, to notice that.

Just like Avery would probably waltz back out of here today and never see Paisley again. Never know that some weird girl at a record store found her attractive and maybe wanted to know if she indeed liked girls just because of the fact that she was attractive.

That and Paisley wanted to forget Ellery and Avery seemed like the person who could do that. Which was odd because she hadn't even spoken to her but whoever came to a record store just to read had to be interesting and worth getting to know.


End file.
